


23

by Aiambia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Soul Mate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Hux has spent his life looking for "Ben", his soulmate whose name is written on his finger. He's met twenty-two Bens, but none of them are his. At this point, Hux isn't sure he'll ever find his soulmate, but Kylo thinks he already has.





	23

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Benarmie: Armitage (who goes by hux) has met 22 bens in his life, none of them are his soulmate, he privately mourns the fact that his soulmate (written in red curly scrawl across the inner side of his index finger) probably died young. Thank goodness he has his frienemy Kylo to distract him from the hurt. Soulmate au"

 

Hux’s smile falters as Benjamin Lee walks out of the coffee shop, hand-in-hand with his fiancé. They look so happy, so in love. Hux sits back in his booth and opens his laptop. Whatever. There’s work to do. There’s no time, no reason to dwell on it. He turns towards the window as he blinks the tears from his eyes, trying not to let them fall.

“Aww, Armie. Why the long face?” A man slips into the seat across from him, messy hair pulled back in a bun, ripped skinny jeans showing off more skin than it covers.

“Not now, Kylo. I’m not in the mood,” Hux snaps. He can’t stop himself from staring out the window, staring at Ben Lee as he walks away.

“Lose another one?” Kylo teases. He snickers, like a child. Hux rolls his eyes. “You know, if you would just let me coach you, maybe you’d actually get one of these guys to stick around.”

“Go away, Kylo.”

“ _Or_ , you could let me look at your soulmate tattoo, and I can find your guy for you.”

“Why are you even here? Do you honestly have nothing better to do?”

“Nope!”

Hux stares at him for a moment. He can’t wait until his lease is finally up and he can get away from this stupid, overgrown child. “You locked yourself out of the apartment again, didn’t you?”

“What, I can’t spend some time with my roomie?”

“Why can’t you just ask Ms. Kanata to let you in?” Hux slams his laptop shut and shoves it in his bag. He gets up with every intention of leaving Kylo there to suffer, but he follows Hux out of the coffee shop. “How did you even find me?”

“Magic.”

“Stalker.”

“Hey, it’s not stalking when you insist on talking to all of your dates on speaker phone. Very loudly. Kinda hard not to hear where you’re gonna be.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you, too!”

Hux unlocks the apartment door, and stands aside, motioning for Kylo to go in first. Kylo smiles. “What a gentleman,” he teases.

Sometimes Hux hates how affectionate Kylo likes to be, how happy he is. The lucky bastard already knows who his soulmate is. Why Hux has never seen this supposed soulmate is a mystery, but at least he doesn’t have to watch them be happy together.

“What do you want for dinner?” Kylo calls from the kitchen.

Hux waves him off and locks himself in his bedroom. Then, as soon as he hears Kylo chopping vegetables, he leans back against the door and sinks to the floor. He should be used to the feeling of disappointment by now, but it never seems to get any easier. Ben Lee made twenty-two; Twenty-Two Bens that are not his Ben, his soulmate.

He pulls off his gloves so that he can stare at the curly red script on his index finger. “Ben,” is all it says, but it’s fading. It has been, for years now. As much as Hux tries to stay optimistic, he can’t help wondering if his Ben is gone. If he died, and that’s why Hux has never found him. The “B” is half-gone, now; the bottom half has faded, making it look more like an “R.” How long will it be before there’s no name on his finger at all?

A knock on his door pulls Hux from his thoughts. “Hey, do you want white rice, or brown?” Kylo asks.

Hux wipes the tears from his eyes and pulls the door open. “Brown,” he says. “One of us has to make sure we eat healthy.”

Kylo greets him with a frown. “Hey, is that guy still bothering you?” He asks. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll find your soulmate soon.”

“How would _you_ know?” Hux asks. He pushes past Kylo to the kitchen. He tries to sound accusing. Truthfully, he’s touched by how much it seems like Kylo cares sometimes.

“Cause you’re a ginger. You stick out like a sore thumb.” And then he always ruins it by saying something stupid. “He’ll probably find you first. If he hasn’t already.”

“Kylo Ren, I swear,” Hux says. He rolls his eyes and pops a piece of carrot in his mouth despite Kylo’s protests. The things Kylo says sometimes.

“That you love me? I know.” Kylo smiles and turns back to his cooking.

For a moment, just a moment, Hux wonders what it would be like if Kylo was his Ben. He wonders if the name on his finger was always supposed to read “Ren,” and he’d just been looking at it wrong this whole time.

“NO! Fuck…and now there’s dish soap in our dinner,” Kylo says.

What a stupid thought.

 


End file.
